User blog:Death'sapprentice77/Ganondorf vs. Starkiller
Ganondorf the sinister dark wizard who will stop at nothing to control Hyrule vs. Starkiller, Darth Vader's young but deadly secret apprentice. Who is deadliest? *Notes: I am using Starkiller's tfu1 version so he will not have dual lightsabers so don't complain. I also listed Ganondorf's sword and Starkiller's lightsaber as weapons because they technically aren't powers (duh). Battle Ganondorf is on top a balcony in Hyrule castle brooding over the wasteland which is the conquered Hyrule. A guard enters and says, "Milord we have captured a suspicious youth, strangely he gave himself up without a fight." Intrigued and suspicious he goes to the throne room to see the prisoner, which is Starkiller. Before anyone has time to react, Starkiller kills two guards using the force. A third charges him but Starkiller retrieves and ignites his lightsaber then cuts the guard and his weapon in two. More guards approach but Ganondorf tells them, "Leave, I will take care of this myself." With that Ganondorf draws his sword and imbues it with dark magic to withstand the lightsaber. Starkiller at his opponent and the two trade off hits neither getting so much as a scratch. After a few minutes of this the two warriors lock blades and struggle Ganondorf gains the upper hand and hoists Starkiller up by the neck attempting to strangle him. Starkiller, thinking quickly, fires a burst of force lightning at Ganondorf causing him to reel back in pain. Starkiller follows up with a strong force push sending Ganondorf flying back wards into a wall. Ganondorf looks up to see Starkiller attempting a leaping slash but Ganondorf decides to give Starkiller a taste of his own medicine and sends a surge of dark magic at the sith assassin and Starkiller is blown backwards. Ganondorf, having a sense of honor, waits for Starkiller to stand and then lashes out but Starkiller blocks the blow and counters with another slashing Ganondorf across the leg and follows up with a kick to the face and a force push causing Ganondorf to lose his sword. Ganondorf recovers from the attack just in time to stop Starkiller's light saber by gripping the assassin around the wrist. He punches his opponent in the face and then knees him in the stomach and throws him a good distance. Ganondorf retrieves his weapon and attempts to skewer Starkiller but the sith rolls out of the way and he stabs the dark wizard through his lowerback. Ganondorf lets out an evil chuckle which turns to insane laughter. Starkiller shocked that his opponent is not dead yet and withdraws his light saber. In his shock he does not notice the dark wizard aiming a kick at Starkiller sending him flying back. Ganondorf determined to finish the fight, charges up a large sphere of dark magic and hurls it at Starkiller who uses the force to throw it back at its caster. The sphere explodes and Ganondorf is sent crashing into the wall. Ganondorf still living still tries to kill Starkiller but Starkiller slashes Ganondorf through the waist. Ganondorf falls over in two halves dead and Starkiller pulls out a comlink and says into it,"Juno, this is Starkiller, mission accomplished Winner: Starkiller, though Ganondorf's great powers were made even greater by the triforce of power Starkillers intense training in the force and lightsaber combat eventually won the day. Category:Blog posts